¡La vida de Haunter!
ESTA ES UNA POKENOVELA CÓMICA CREADA POR EL MAESTRO DE LOS POKEMON, CIBER POKEMON 25 Personajes Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png Es el protagonista de la historia. Nos cuenta cómo es su vida. Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.pngEs el hermano menor de Haunter. Trabaja siendo un fastidio para Haunter Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngMejor amigo de Haunter Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.pngAmigo de Haunter Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifPeor eniemigo de Haunter Archivo:Gabite_OCPA_2.pngCompinche de Pikachu Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.pngMadre de Haunter Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngVecino amigable de Haunter Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngIdiota de la clase y amigo de Haunter Capítulo 1: Una mañana típica Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngHola, soy Haunter y mis amigos me conocen como Haunter. Están a punto de vivir una mañana típica de mi vida. Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.png¡HERMANITOOOO, A DESAYUNAR! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡CÁLLATE PENDEJO, ESTOY JUGANDO EN EL ORDENADOR! Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.png(Llorando) ''BUAAAAAAA; BUAAAAAAAAA. Cuando estaban desayunando: Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngOye mamá, ¿que es esto? Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.pngHígado Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngNo quiero Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.pngPues te jo*es Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡No me hables así, pen_jo! Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.png(Soltando chispas) ¡¡¡CALLENSË!!! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngMe voy a preparar mi es_ida mochila Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngA ver, revisemos el calendario. Hoy toca llevar el iPOD, el PSP, una revista porno y un trozo de jamón. Sólo falta esperar que Pinsir venga a recogerme. Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngVine tan rápido como pude Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡Estás bien jodido! ¡Ibas como a 2 km por hora! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Ambos están bien pendejos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Ya son las 9:50! Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngMejor vámonos ya Capítulo 2: En la secundaria Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.png¡Casi llegamos tarde! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngTodo por pararte a comprar ese estúpido helado, Scyther. Aparte, sabía a popo. Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngDa igual pendejo. Llegamos a tiempo. Lo malo es que tenemos clase de arte con Smeargle Una vez en el salón de clases: Archivo:Smeargle_OCPA.pngHoy haremos una representacion de algo que vean todos los días. Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png¿Algo así como esto? Archivo:Smeargle_OCPA.png¡NO! ¡HAS DIBUJADO CACA! Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png¿Pues que? Cada vez que voy al baño de mi casa, se está saliendo la caca de mi hermano. Muchas risas Archivo:Smeargle_OCPA.png¡CASTIGADO SIN RECREO POR TODO LO QUE QUEDA DEL ..... Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png¡LANZALLAMAS!, creo que se acabó la clase por un accidente. Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngMetan a ese p_o en el armario. Bueno, tenemos 10 minutos antes de la siguiente clase. Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngEn ese tiempo, yo leí la revista porno y escuche música en mi iPOD. Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngOye Haunter, ¿Quieres que vayamos a pegar a Castform? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngNo, ahora no. Ya va a empezar la clase de inglés con Banette En la clase de inglés: Archivo:Banette_OCPA.png¡Hello! Today is friday 18 January Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png¿Puede hablar en castellano? Archivo:Banette_OCPA.pngNo no no, se dice así: ¿Do you speak spanish? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¿Así? ¿Du yu espik español? Archivo:Banette_OCPA.png¡Deberas que estas bien pendejo! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Callese vieja p-a, BOLA SOMBRA! Archivo:Banette_OCPA.png¡AAAAAAAAAAA! ME VOY Sonó el timbre del recreo: DINDINDIN Capítulo 3: En el recreo Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡HOY ES VIERNES. HOY TOCA FUTBOL! Bueno, aquí les dejo el equipo: Portero: Pinsir Delanteros: Yo y Scyther Medio: Rhydon Extremos: Nidorino y Machoke Defensas: Electabuzz y Dusclops Sólo diré que jugamos contra el equipo del idiota de Pikachu, que terminó en una pelea brutal y sanguinaria y que se llevaron a Pinsir al hospital. Luego usamos el PSP y me tragué el trozo de jamón. DINDINDIN Se acabó el recreo. Capítulo 4: Otra vez en clases Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.pngAhora nos tocá Ciencias. ¡¡¡HAY QUE CAUSAR UNA EXPLOSIÓN!!! Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngNo reveles nuestros planes pinche pendejo Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifLe voy a decir al director Alakazam que ustedes, caras de culo, planean explotar el salón de clases. Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngVete a comer la pinche mi_da que te prepara tu p_a madre. Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngSolamente por hoy no nos delates y te dejo escribir en mi autobiografía. Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifola, zoi pykachu i estoi ezcrribyendo en la viografya de jaunterr i ha kambyo no lo dellatarhe Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngSuficiente, definitivamente esta autobbiografia no saldrá a la venta En la clase de ciencias: Archivo:Abomasnow_OCPA.pngMiren chicos, tienen que juntar sulfato de sodio con bicarbonato de sodio y luego disolverlo con agua. Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifNi se te ocurra echarle una aspirina al experimento Haunter. Archivo:Gabite_OCPA_2.png(En la mesa de Haunter y Pikachu)'' Jeje, esto hará que castiguen a Haunter Explosión (BOOOOOOOOOOOOM) Muchos gritos y chillidos ( AAAAAAHHHHH) Sonó la alarma (UAUAUAUAUA) Archivo:Abomasnow_OCPA.png¡CHICOS! ¿¡PORQUE LE ECHARON UNA ASPIRINA AL EXPERIMENTO!? Archivo:Pikachu_run.gifYo mejor me voy de aquí Archivo:Abomasnow_OCPA.png¡¡¡VUELVE ACÁ PIKACHU!!! ¡¡¡LOS DOS IRÁN AL DESPACHO DE ALAKAZAM!!! ¡¡¡SIN PEROS!!! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡P_che p_o! ¡Yo no hice nada! Archivo:Gabite_OCPA_2.png(Viendo lo que le podía pasar a su jefe (Pikachu) decidió sacrificarse) ''Pero profesor, no fueron esos hijos de m_da, fui yo Archivo:Abomasnow_OCPA.pngCielos Gabite, tal parece que se ha encontrado una manera de controlarte. Esta vez se los perdonaré Fuera de la clase de ciencias: Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBueno, sólo queda la mejor clase en un aspecto, y la peor en otro aspecto ''(El primer aspecto es que es la última clase, y el segundo aspecto, es que tiene el ''peor profesor)'' En la clase de gimnasia: Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.png¡A ver niños jo_dos! ¡Doscientas lagartigas, ciento cincuenta sentadillas y cien abdominales! ¡Mas rápido, mas rápido! Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.png¡Cállese p_che p_o, no queremos hacerlas! Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.png¡Te pudres p_dejo! ¡Yo pongo las reglas! ¡Y si no te callas te hago ................. (Ups, me pase con los puntos) Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡¡¡TIJERA X!!! Archivo:Machamp_OCPA.png¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHH!!! En ese momento, sonó la campana: DINDINDINDINDIN. Machamp se encontraba en la puerta y pasaron los alumnos aplastandolo. Muchos gritos: ¡¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEHH!!!!! En cuanto abrieron la puerta, los alumnos salieron como locos Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png(Como a mis amigos no los quieren en su casa, se van todos los días a mi casa excepto los viernes (hoy es viernes) ) Capítulo 5: En la casa de Haunter Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngLlegué a casa como si nada y prendí el ordenador. Vi una página que se llamaba www.kaboom.com.net.es donde hay un video en el que un Leafeon pasa por un campo incendiado y sale sin ningun rasguño, otro donde un Raichu se aventaba de lo alto de la torre Sears y otro donde un Houndoom se aventaba del puente. Luego me conecté al MSN de Sinnoh MSN: Bienvenido a www.sinnohjkemail.net. Por favor introduzca su MSN: tevoyamatar@jkemail.net Jodiendo tipos HAGA CLICK Ahora introduzca su clave: '''******* '''HAGA CLICK Iniciando sesión...... Dos horas después: Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Maldito MSN de la m_da! MSN: Por insultarme me tardare mas Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡¡¡ARGH!!! ¡¡¡BOLA SOMBRA!!! MSN: ¡AAAAAAHH! Te voy a j_er Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Oh no lo haras! ¡¡Activar antivirus!! MSN: NOOOOOOOOOOO........... MSN: Bienvenido a Sinnohjkemail, tevoyamatar@jkemail.net Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngPor fin. Bueno, aquí les dejo mi lista de contactos: Archivo:ButtonGreen.png muerete@chuletamail.com Archivo:ButtonGreen.png magmardiente@jkemail.net Archivo:ButtonRed.png zoroark@quintageneracionhotmail.com Archivo:ButtonGreen.png megapatata@chuletamail.com Archivo:ButtonGreen.png dragon_air_double_x_@umail.com Archivo:ButtonRed.png guillotina@joder.mail Archivo:ButtonRed.png pinsir_x@joder.mail Tal parece que hablaré con Dragonair '''A partir de aquí se empezara a usar el idioma MSN Agradeceremos su paciencia '''Archivo:Pikachu_run.gif Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngkabeza de keso a dobl x me kopias Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngkabeza de keso aqui dobl x ke aces Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngstoy jugando pkmn platino tu Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngtmbien juego pkmn platino nos conectamos Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngsi ya tienes los audifonos Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngsi ya los tengo comenzemos a jugar 1 hora despues Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngja te gne 79 veses Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngoye me tengo ke ir a un koncierto adios Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngadios '''A partir de ahora se dejará de usar el idioma MSN Agradecemos su paciencia Archivo:Pikachu_run.gif Capítulo 6: La fiesta Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.png¡Haunter, me voy al tianguis con Gastly Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.png¡¡ADIOS HERMANITOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Vayanse a la m_da! 10 minutos después: Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png(Por teléfono) ''Ya venganse a la fiesta Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png(Jadeando y con mucha gente) Vinimos lo mas rapido posible Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png Joder, tenía que ir por algunas botanas Archivo:Machoke_OCPA.pngTranquilo viejo, nosotros traemos. ¿Como te va viejo? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBien viejo, ¿y tu viejo? Archivo:Croconaw_OCPA.pngVuelven a decir viejo, y me los jodo a los dos Archivo:Machoke_OCPA.pngTranquilo viejo.... Archivo:Croconaw_OCPA.png¡A TOMAR POR CULO! ¡HIDROBOMBA! Archivo:Machoke_OCPA.png(Recibiendo Hidrobomba'') Aaaaaahh ¡Cálmate viejo! Archivo:Croconaw_OCPA.png¡ME CAGO EN DIOS! ¡FUERZA BRUTA! Archivo:Machoke_OCPA.png¡AAAAAHH! Yo mejor me voy Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBuenoooo, al menos ya nos libramos de ese p_o Archivo:Pinsir_OCPA.png¡Que comienze la fiesta! 1 HORA DESPUÉS.... Archivo:0000_G4.png¡Apúrense! ¡la madre de haunter ya viene! TODOS: ''¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ''Salieron todos Archivo:Gengar_OCPA.png¡HAUNTER! ¡YA LLEGAMOS! Archivo:Gastly_OCPA.png¡HERMANITOOOOO! ¡YA LLEGUË! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngVete a la versh Capítulo 7: Bla bla bla Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBla bla bla y más bla bla bla. Este capítulo sólo son unos programas que estavasn pasando en mi jodida tele: 300px|left CANAL 1 300px|left CANAL 2 300px|left CANAL 3 300px|left Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBla bla bla adiós Capítulo 8: What's this? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngSi leíste todo esto, es porque eres un p_o jodido que no tiene nada que hacer en su estúpida y triste vida igual que yo. Tranquilo, pronto saldrá al público la parte dos de ésta Dialganovela Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngExactamente saldrá el 6 de abril FIN Espero que no la hayas disfrutado, p_o hijo de m_da. xD, es broma. Espero que la habeis disfrutado Capítulo 9: Hola de nuevo Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Hola! SI creiste que esto se acabaría, es prueba de que eres un verdadero imbécil. ¿Que acaso no viste que el FIN estuvo siempre tachado? ¡Jaja! Eres mas idiota que Scyther (En un lugar muy lejano) Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngOuch, me he mordido. Alguien me está insultando. Iré a golpearlo Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngQusiera darle la malvenida al nuevo personaje de esta Dialganovela: Castform Archivo:Castform_Pt_brillante.pngOla a todos, soi Kastform y soi shaini Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¿Quién me insultó? ¿Fuiste tu Castform? ¡¡¡TE PATEARÉ TAN LEJOS COMO PUEDA!!! Archivo:Castform_Pt_brillante.png¡No, no me patees! ¡Aaaaaahh! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngBueno, ahora que ya se murió ese pesado, hay que darle la bienvenida a: ¡Flareon! Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png¡Hola hijos de p_a! ¡Me llamo Flareon y me conocen como el Flamitas Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngMe cae bien este gilipollas Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png(Cabreado) ¿COMO ME DIJISTE? Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngTe dije gilipollas Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png(Susurrandole a Flamitas) Creo que eso fue un insulto Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png¡Por supuesto que es un insulto, estupida! ¡TOMA LLAMARADA! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡Ouch! Eso duele. Hiciste trampa Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngSi Flareon, se hace así, ¡Toma Bola sombra! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡Ouch! ¿por que me atacan? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngPorque me castigaron el ordenador Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngLo están haiendo mal, se hace así: ¡Toma Lanzallamas! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡OUCH! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¿Y tu de donde saliste? Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngDel Mundo distorsión Capítulo 10: El relato de Magmar Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngBueno, todo ocurrió así: Hace muy poco tiempo, en un país muy muy cercano... Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.pngSi si, eso ya lo sé, vayamos al grano directamente Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngBueno, todo ocurrió así: estaba en la calle Arceus Street, buscando ''Exploud's Music Home, ''buscando el nuevo disco de Los Chispitas, cuando de pronto, sentí un escalofrío, y una fuerza siniestra me arrastraba abajo del suelo. Me desmayé. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba en el Mundo Distorsión y que, ¡yo era shiny! Entonces seguí el unico camino posible hasta llegar a donde estaba un Pokémon muy extraño, ¡era Giratina! Intenté huir, pero me hizo Poder pasado. Me dijo hola. Yo le lanzé la Ultraball que tenía, pero no lo capturé, y entonces huyó. Entré al portal, y entonces aparecí aquí. Eso fue lo que pasó Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¿Acaso tengo cara de ser estúpido? Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.pngPues... Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngEstá bien, si la tengo, pero, ¡Ni siquiera Castform se creería eso! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡No engañas ni a un Burmy! Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png¡Eres un gran hijo de p_a! '''Narrador: '''Bueno, el punto es, demandaron a Magmar por imbécil, y lo metieron a prisión. Creo que si no lo hubieran hecho, pudo haberse suicidado. Recuerda Magmar, es por tu propio bien Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png(Entre las rejas) ¡Me oyes Dave! ¡Algún día podré salir de aquí! ¡Y me vengaré! '''Narrador: '''Esa fue una última prueba de su locura y amor a las drogas Capítulo 11: MSN con los demás Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngKabesa de keso a Guillotina, ¿me copias? Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.png''Aquí Guillotina, te copio Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngDebemos ir a la Isla XD para hacer BLA BLA BLA BLA. Comunica a los demás ''Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.png'Entendido, Guillotina a Double X, reunión a las 17:00 hrs en la Isla XD para lo que tu sabes Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngOkay, se lo comunicaré a los demás, Double X a ??? ¿me copias?' ''Archivo:100px-Zoroark.pngAqui ??? ¿que sucede?' Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.png''Lo que tu sabes a las 17:00 en la Isla XD Archivo:100px-Zoroark.pngOkay, ??? a Tijereta, Flamitas y Megapatata, lo que ustedes saben en la Isla XD a las 17:00' Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.png''Entendido Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngJe je je Capítulo 11: La Isla XD Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBien, llegamos. Ahora hay que realizar el ritual mágico Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.pngOk. Umba ba ba ba umba ba ba ba Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngUi ui ui ui uiu ui ui iu Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngUmba umbe umbi umbo umbu Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngCuii cuii cuii Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngFla omba era futa Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.pngGuuuuuuuuuuuuma Archivo:100px-Zoroark.pngY ahora, te rogamos que bajes y te aparezcas aquí, en la Isla XD Capítulo 13: La invocación De repente, se oscureció todo Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngY ahora, invocaremos a ... Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡No jodas el capítulo jilipollas! Empezó a caer una tormenta terrible y surgió un Pokémon legendario Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.png¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió invocarme?! ¡Estaba por terminar mi partida de golf con Jirachi! ¡Era el último hoyo! ¡¿Por qué se les ocurrió?! Archivo:Jirachi_OCPA.png¡Vente Kyogre! ¿Recuerdas que apostamos? Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.png(Con voz grave) ''¡Soy Arceus y necesito ver a Kyogre! Archivo:Jirachi_OCPA.png¡Ah! ¡Tómese su tiempo! Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.png ¿Que diablos quieren gilipollas? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngQue hagas que caiga una tormenta muy fuerte en 3 días Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.png¿Y qué gano a cambio? Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngFideos Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.pngNo acepto sobornos Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.png¿Hamburguesas? Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.pngQue no Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.png¿Y que tal 1.000.000 de pokés? Archivo:Kyogre_OCPA.pngEso si me parece. Tendrán su tormenta Capítulo 14: Tres días después Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Genial! ¡La tormenta está cayendo! ''Hora de la operación Pintura. ¿Están listos? Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngArchivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngArchivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngListos Archivo:100px-Zoroark.png¡Genial! ¡Iremos a jugar ****** gratis!' Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.png''No sean brutos imb_es, no hay que mantener al est_do público sin información. Iremos a jugar gotcha gratis (En el campo de gotcha) Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngMuy bien, hemos llegado. Oh, miren quién está aquí, Putochu Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifOla imbéciles, ¿vinieron a jugar gotcha? Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngExacto Putochu Archivo:Gabite_OCPA_2.pngPues los retamos Pikcahu, yo y nuestra banda de bravucones Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngAceptaremos con mucho gusto Archivo:Houndoom_OCPA.pngEn una pelea hasta que se acaben las balas Las balas eran 5000 por equipo Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png''Por supuesto Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifVete a la m_da Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngPrimero tú y luego yo Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.pngJajajaja Capítulo 15: El nombre Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngA ver Equipo Sangriento... Archivo:Dusclops_OCPA.pngPense que éramos el Equipo Corre o Muere Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngPues ahora somos el Equipo Fulminante Archivo:Dragonair_OCPA.pngNo es cierto, somos el Equipo ¡MUERE! Archivo:100px-Zoroark.png¡Mentira y mentira! Somos La Quinta Generación Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png¡Están mal del coco! Somos Los Flamitas Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.pngSomos el Equipo Asesino, y punto Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Ustedes cállense p_os! ¡Seremos el Equipo Flamita Asesina Sanguinaria de la Generación para que Corras o mueras y ¡MUERAS! Fulminado! Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.png¿Y si mejor somos... Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡CALLATE! Bueno, les dejo los equipos Mi equipo Equipo de Putochu Yo Putochu Dusclops Gabite Scyther Houndoom Pinsir Umbreon Zoroark Marowak Dragonair Pupitar Flamitas Grotle Capítulo 16: El combate Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngA ver, Flamita, tu irás por aquí junto con Dusclops. Atacaran a el que se les ponga enfrente. Luego, Dragonair, irás por el centro y luego correras hacia ese tronco. Zoroark iirá por la izquierda y corrá a ayudar a Dragonair. Luego... Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.pngA ver, ¡TU MEJOR CÁLLATE! Iremos todos y dispararemos a lo estúpido '''Todos': 'Si, mejor hacemos eso Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngVamos, ¡A luchar! Archivo:Houndoom_OCPA.png¡Toma Scyther! Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¡Ouch! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Toma Houndoom! Sólo llevabamos jugando 3 hrs, cuando Putochu, le lanzó un Rayo a mi DSi que traje para sacar fotos y lo destruyó. Entonces empezé a buscar a Putochu, y entonces se me lanzó a la cabeza y me atacó Archivo:Pikachu_E.gifTe voy a disparar Archivo:Pikachu_E.gif(Recibiendo puñetazo)'' ¡Ouch! Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¡Esto es personal! ¡TOMA! Archivo:Pikachu_E.gif¡NOOOOOOO! Entonces llegó Magmar y colocó una bomba de pintura y explotó 'Todos: '¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Archivo:Magmar_OCPA.png(Mirando a Haunter) ¡Te lo dije Dave! ¡Te dije que me vengaría! ¡MUAJAJAJA! Y huyó Capítulo 17: Insert coin please Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBueno, tal parece tendré que terminar esta autobiografía para siempre (snif...) Archivo:Scyther_OCPA.png¿No se podría hacer una segunda parte? ¡No quiero que los usuarios de Dialgapedia leean esto '''una vez, y luego nos dejen abandonados como otras Dialganovelas! Archivo:Pinsir_Pt.png¿Al menos podríamos hacer algo con esa máquina de videojuegos? Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngDice: Insert Coin to continuar esta story and make one part dos please Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.png''Yo insert la coin Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.png¿Por qué? Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.pngEs so funny verlos ser stupids Y entonces desapareció tan misteriosamente como vino a la tierra Archivo:Haunter_OCPA.pngBueno, tal parece que esto se trasladará a ¡La vida de Haunter 2.0! FIN Tus comentarios ***'IMPORTAN'*** Para que esta Pokenovela continue, se necesitan 5 votos. Para que borre la Pokenovela se necesitan 5 votos Votos a favor de que siga... Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 22:55 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Ciber pokemon 25 00:25 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Que siga pero con mas gracia Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 10:21 13 feb 2010 (UTC) *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:03 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Polo 17:53 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Es buenísima. Polo 20:40 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja te salio estupenda! le doy un 10000000/10 Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me pregunto... ¿Como le hacen para poner colores a la firma? 00:17 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Cachondísima JAJA Pokémon shiny Em voleu comentar alguna cosa? Bloc La gran ciutat Club Brillant (@team) 16:00 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Es la mejor Dialganovela que he leido, deberían de darte un premio. XD XD Arasero01 14:21 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo único es que.... no es por decir algo, pero comparen está Dialganovela con...O: no me atrevo a decirlo,,, Ángel García Chico 20:36 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Siguela o.... (suena una musica de terror)Archivo:Rayquaza_icon.gifArchivo:Kyogre_icon.gifArchivo:Groudon_icon.gif Para ver quien soy Usuario Discusión:Darusin'Archivo:Regirock_icon.gif| Para hablar conmigo 'Archivo:Registeel_icon.gif'Descubre a los regis'Archivo:Regice_icon.gif'Mi blogArchivo:Giratina_original_icon.gif'''Archivo:Icono_Dialga.gifArchivo:Palkia_icon.gif 17:16 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Aver,no tienes ni un voto negativo...y mas de cinco votos a favor...sigela ya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. PD.Soy anonimo Votos en contra de que siga... Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Copias de La vida según Pikachu